Flowers and Firecrackers
by Slayer-ONE
Summary: Before their first year at Signal, most students have their Aura's activated. Taiyang has unlocked his twelve year old daughters Aura. Comedy and cuteness ensues. -One Shot.


Yang runs around the house lifting items considered heavy for any normal twelve year old. "Whoa! I'm SO strong! Dad! Do you see this?! DAD?!" She shouts as she tests her new abilities now that he's unlocked her Aura.

"I see it Yang, I see it." He tells her, smile on his face as he watches his oldest daughter run around having fun. Ruby pouts a bit as she looks at Yang.

"Daaaaad! Can I have my Aura unlocked too? Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Ruby pleads to her father. Taiyang looks at her skeptically, letting his twelve year old who was preparing for Signal have her Aura unlocked so soon was one thing but letting his ten year old daughter was another. However any resolve the older man had was instantly banished when he looks down into Ruby's large puppy dog eyes, begging for her own.

"Oh all right." Taiyang says, smiling at the bright smile on Ruby's face.

"YES! THANKS DAD!" The younger girl shouts as she hugs her father in joy. Yang just watches with a smile on her face, an armchair in her hands as she struggles to keep it up.

"Ruff!" Zwei barks as the small corgi, only a puppy at this, time runs up and jumps on the chair Yang was currently holding.

"No, wait! ZWEI!" Yang says frantically as the sudden weight and momentum causes her to drop the chair. "Oops...sorry dad."

Taiyang shakes his head a bit and laughs, "It's fine Yang, just be a bit more careful with what you lift." Zwei only jumps up at Yang, causing the girl to catch the puppy and laughs as he licks her face happily. Taiyang unlocks Ruby's Aura using the rest of his own after unlocking Yang's.

"Coooool..." Ruby says as she looks at the faint red glow around her. "When do I get my Semblance dad?"

"Well it could be right now or it could be several months from now. Yang was lucky that her's was so easy to find and-" He stops as a flurry of rose petals appears in his face.

"Ooof!" Ruby says as she collides with the wall at the end of the hall way. "Wow, that was SO COOL!"

"Wow sis! That was awesome!" Yang tells her sister as the younger gets off the floor, ignoring the Ruby shaped imprint at the end of the hall where she hit. The younger walks forward only to start hurtling towards her sister. Yang's violet eyes widen as the red blur rushes towards her. The older sister throws her arms around the younger and holds her as they both fall to the ground. "Ugh...that's fast..." Yang groans out after hitting the ground.

"I KNOW! IT"S SO COOL!" Ruby exclaims in excitement as she gets up and starts running around. Soon the entirety of the house was decorated in rose petals until Ruby slows down and yawns, her new Aura depleting as fast as she was using it. The small girl jumps on the couch before curling up in her cloak and falling asleep, a half eaten cookie in one hand that she somehow grabbed during the madness.

"So...neither one of us can really catch her now..." Taiyang says a tad worried.

"Yeah...but don't worry dad! I'm sure she'll listen to one of us if we need her too. Besides, I'll just hug her until she listens." The older sister says with a grin before flexing her tiny, undefined muscles. Her father's laughter is all that's given as a reply at first.

"I'm sure you will Ember. Well how about you carry Ruby up to your room and let her sleep on the bottom bunk. Zwei can keep her company." The little corgi in question yawns in his little nest of rose petals, having dragged many to create the small mound he was currently sleeping in. "I need to teach you about what to expect in Signal next year."

"Got it dad, I can't wait." She says excitedly as she runs over to her sleeping sister. She easily lifts the feather light girl in her arms and carefully brings her up to their shared room before resting her on her bed. Yang places Ruby on the bed before lifting the sheets up for Zwei to jump in. The small corgi cuddles up with Ruby and Yang tucks the two in comfortably. "Love ya sis, sweet dreams."

"Sweets..." The smaller girl whispers out in her sleep leaving Yang to smile before leaving.


End file.
